Of Love and War
by dreaZALA
Summary: This story takes place just after the incident on The Boiling Rock. When Mai and Ty Lee escape from prison, will they be accepted with open arms by the Avatar as allies to end the war? Or will they be rejected for their past crimes?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This story takes place just after the incident on The Boiling Rock. When Mai and Ty Lee escape from prison, will they be accepted with open arms by the Avatar as allies to end the war? Or will they be rejected for their past crimes?

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or anything pertaining to Avatar besides the plot to this story.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

_I need a catalyst_

_To rekindle the flame_

_That once burned within these fists_

_Where defeat remains_

_~Cursive_

* * *

_The Introduction_

_MAI_

The cell was dark and dank, with stale air that burned my throat and lungs whenever I took a breath. The metal tainted the air and left a bitter copper taste on my tongue, which was dry from lack of water. My hair was down along with my head, and it blocked my view of the prison cell walls. It had long come undone from it's usual style, and was as limp and lifeless as ever.

My mind was still intact enough to keep track of the days, as well as my surroundings. Only a week had passed since Azula had Ty Lee and me imprisoned for betraying her- and the Fire Nation, in respect. We were imprisoned on the same island where we had raised our blades and our hands against her, The Boiling Rock.

I only knew Ty Lee was held here as well because of the bits of whispered conversation I could catch between the guards as they passed by my cell. Such predictable words they spoke of her. How beautiful she was, how friendly and cheerful despite her situation. It made me smile every time I heard her name, remembering how she had taken down Azula to spare me.

Though brave, it was a foolish act. Ty Lee had humiliated Azula. As angry as she had been at me for betraying her first, it was nothing compared to her feelings towards Ty Lee as she lay immobile and crippled on the ground in front of everyone.

I was lucky that I had been given assembly with Azula first, before she had gotten her hands on Ty Lee. Ty Lee had risked her life for me, so I found it my place to take on the full blunt of Azula's wrath.

After Azula was through with me, she left The Boiling Rock. Left Ty Lee untouched, and me to tend to my wounds. The pain had been… incredible, but when the guards confirmed that Ty Lee was unscathed, I knew that I would never grow to regret my actions.

The burn marks on my body would forever remind me of my choices.

* * *

Author's Note: I am so very excited to be starting a new story! And about Avatar, no less! I have just finished watching the entire series, since my friends and I are going to cosplay Avatar for the next major anime convention in the city!

I am going to play Mai! She is my favorite character besides Zuko. This episode was my favorite with her, and it gave me many ideas for a fan fiction. This chapter is relatively short, only because it is introductory. I mean, the chapter wont be that long… but I will update often to make up for it!

I hope you enjoyed it, and continue reading! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: This story takes place just after the incident on The Boiling Rock. When Mai and Ty Lee escape from prison, will they be accepted with open arms by the Avatar as allies to end the war? Or will they be rejected for their past crimes?

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or anything pertaining to Avatar besides the plot to this story.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

_I will not bow_

_I will not break_

_I will shut the world away_

_I will not fall_

_I will not fade_

_I will take your breath away_

_~Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

_The Escape, Part 1_

_MAI_

It was perhaps on my fourth day in the cell that I had decided that I needed to leave. I do not believe it was by chance that I saved not only Zuko, but friends of the Avatar. The opportunity that presented itself by the circumstances was unmistakable. Ty Lee and I were destined to join the Avatar.

I found that idea far more exciting than when I think about what would have been if I had stayed at Azula's side. Since I was rarely stimulated by many things, I saw this also as a sign of my fate. Though anything was better than staying home with my family in the city my father governed, Azula had only been the first step to a greater, much more exciting calling.

Azula was cruel and borderline insane, driven by power and her own selfish desire for greatness. Perhaps if she had spared me the torture of betraying her, I would feel guilty for turning my blades on her. And I would feel guilty about joining the enemy in destroying her.

I'd heard enough from the guards to have a vague idea where Ty Lee was being held.

The plan was simple, really. Something I was sure hundreds of prisoners had thought of hundreds of times before, but that I alone had the skill and finesse to pull off successfully.

I would trick the guard into opening my door, and simply, walk out.

I had not been stripped of my normal clothing, so that if I were to escape they would recognize me immediately. This meant that the guards had missed a few poison needles I had sewn into the sleeves when they had searched me for weapons.

Though the poison in each needle was only enough to knock its victim out for a few minutes, I had stashed them in case I was ever in a situation where I needed to end my own life.

It was something we learned at the academy to do, to end our lives for the sake our nation if we were ever caught, to prevent being forced to talk or cooperate in treasonous activities. If all the needles penetrated the skin at once, there was enough poison to kill me almost instantaneously.

Now, on my eighth day in the cell, I was prepared to enact my plan.

The guards had given me insufficient amounts of food and water. That, on top of the punishment I had suffered from Azula, had definitely taken its toll on me. However, the adrenaline that would burn through me during the course of my escape would make up for it.

''Guard,'' I said weakly, leaning up against the wall. Since my mouth was dry from dehydration, my voice cracked when I spoke. I made sure to make it look like my weight seemed to be leaning mostly on the wall, but in truth, it was all in my feet, ready to move.

The slot to view into my cell slid open with a jerk. ''What?''

''I am not feeling so well,'' I whispered, feigning such weakness that I could barely speak. ''I think I need a doctor.''

''Speak up, traitor! I cannot hear you.''

''Please,'' I breathed, ''Please.''

''Ugh,'' with a grunt, the slot slid shut, and the door clanked loudly as he turned the key to unlock my cell. He opened the door slowly, and walked inside. ''What do you want?"

He didn't wait for me to speak. His eyes roamed over me, and he laughed. ''I can't believe a weak little thing like you is in here for high treason. You don't look like you could hurt a fly.''

It was my turn to assess him. He was tall, probably well over six feet, with short-cropped hair and a wide forehead. His body was rippled with muscles, the bulge on one arm twice the circumference of my waist.

''Yet they posted such a large man to guard me. I wonder why,'' I said in perfect monotone.

His eyebrows went up, and he took a step back.

He was down the next second, as I shifted from my spot on my bed into a crouch, the needle flying from my fingers, right into the side of his neck. Just as he collapsed to his knees, I caught his shoulders, and lowered him quietly to the ground. I took the sword he had on his waist, hoping it would suffice, since I did not have a large supply of needles.

I stood from where I knelt beside the guard's unconscious body, and walked from my cell.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will be posting the next soon. I hope Mai is not out of character? I think I am keeping to her character petty well, but it would be nice to know from my readers if I am to their standards as well. Anyways, Ty Lee will be in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: This story takes place just after the incident on The Boiling Rock. When Mai and Ty Lee escape from prison, will they be accepted with open arms by the Avatar as allies to end the war? Or will they be rejected for their past crimes?

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or anything pertaining to Avatar besides the plot to this story.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself around_

_Don't you try to stop me_

_~Avril Lavigne_

* * *

_The Escape, Part 11_

_MAI_

Fortunately, there were no more guards on the door, and I wouldn't have to face any until I turned down another hallway. Once I reached the end of the hallway I was currently in, I peeked carefully around the corner. I counted four guards within thirty-yards distance, and another four another thirty-yards off.

Swords were not my specialty, but as a weapons specialist, I had practiced enough with them to brandish it expertly.

The guards were unaware of my presence until I knocked the first unconscious with the hilt of my sword. The other three shouted to the four in the distance, and closed in on me.

I used the momentum from the closest guard to knock his sword aside and swing him into a second guard, causing them both to tumble to the ground. I barely brought my sword up in time to block a swing from the remaining guard, and kicked him back and into the wall.

This was taking too much time. Before I could get to Ty Lee, the whole guard could be informed of my escape. I needed to move faster.

I bypassed the other four completely, by running up the wall and landing down behind them. I ran down the hall with the four guards on my heels, until I burst from the hallway into the open walkway that connected all of the blocks of prisoners.

From the second floor, I leapt over the railing to the ground below. The guards, so surprised by my actions, barely halted at the railing in time to prevent falling down themselves unprepared.

I ignored their shouts as I searched for the hallway I knew contained Ty Lee. Finally, at the corner of the building on the first floor, I ducked into the hallway and began my search.

* * *

''Ty Lee!"

I shot the guards that were advancing with needles, to buy myself time to look into each slot that I passed. It wasn't until I reached the end of the corridor that I found her.

I pulled the keys off a nearby unconscious guard and pulled open her door.

Ty Lee bounced out, looking as lively as ever. Perhaps as hyped up on adrenaline as I was. She was worse for wear, her braid a tangled mess, and her bright clothes were smudged and stingy.

''Mai!'' She said happily, hugging me. I suppressed a groan of pain when she, unknowingly, pressed too hard on one of the still-healing burns.

''It's hardly the time for that,'' I said, shrugging her off. ''We have to hurry.''

She nodded, and we both took off running for the lift that had escorted Zuko and the others to safety.

''Mai, what are we going to do?" Ty Lee asked, as we watched in horror as the guards brought out the big blade to cut the wires of the lift.

We had successfully broken out of the prison, surpassed the guards, and boarded the lift. The adrenaline had kept us going for the gist of it, but abandoned us now that we were faced with our impending deaths.

I sagged against the inside wall of the lift, and my head fell.

''We pray this thing floats.''

Ty Lee's eyes began to well, as she stared down at the guards. I joined her by the window, and gazed down as well.

''Goodbye Ty Lee,'' I said stiffly. Even now, so close to death, I refused to let any emotion through.

''Goodbye Mai,'' she said, as the tears broke over the brim of her eyes.

''STOP!"

Both of our heads jerked towards the sound of the voice, and my eyebrows raised in surprise as my uncle came into view.

We were almost out of range to hear, but I still managed to catch his commanding words.

''I know she is a traitor, but she is still my niece! Don't cut the line!"

Out of range now, we could only hope they heeded to his order. We watched in silence as they argued vehemently.

When the blade was taken away, Ty Lee and I looked at one another and smiled.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It will be from a different perspective next chapter, are you excited? I am really enjoying writing this story so far. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: This story takes place just after the incident on The Boiling Rock. When Mai and Ty Lee escape from prison, will they be accepted with open arms by the Avatar as allies to end the war? Or will they be rejected for their past crimes?

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or anything pertaining to Avatar besides the plot to this story.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

_Throw it away, forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say, they don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn, let it die_

_Because we are finally free tonight_

_-Boys Like Girls_

* * *

_The Search_

_MAI_

For once, my boredom paid off.

Back in the city Omashu, I had been consistently bored. If there was something that caught my interest, it was only for the briefest of moments. It was like that from the time we left the Fire Nation. The only thing that I found actually worth occupying my time was a small library tucked into a corner of the town, that I had discovered one day while walking through the dirty streets.

It contained many texts and scrolls that would have been forbidden in the Fire Nation, because they painted us in such a horrible light. I'd found one scroll there scribbled with the details of the destruction of the air nomads, marked with the Earth Nation emblem.

It spoke of the different air temples, that were ambushed and destroyed. It spoke of the massacre of the people. And it spoke of the only temple that remained almost completely intact.

The Western Air Temple. And according to the scroll, it was hidden somewhere not too far from the Fire Nation itself.

When I told Ty Lee that that was my destination, she was thoroughly surprised. It was the only sensible place to start looking, and though she didn't know much of it, she quickly agreed after I explained.

We'd found a small boat off of the side of The Boiling Rock. It took us to the opposite shore, and we ran to the nearest place we both deemed safe enough to retire for the night.

I helped Ty Lee place a rock boundary on the ground for the fire we would build, and started to gather wood to burn. Ty Lee knelt down and started banging two rocks together, hoping for a spark.

''I'm going to wash off,'' I said, and she nodded to me distractedly, her face twisted in concentration as she banged the two rocks together again, repeatedly.

There was a stream that ran through only about ten yards from where we had decided to make camp, and I made my way towards it. I could hear the water splashing lightly against the banks, and it made my pained body ache in anticipation.

When I got to the edge of the water, I pulled off my dress. The bandages that they had given me to cover the burns were loose and falling off. Instead of trying to fix them, I just peeled them away. I hissed in pain as I removed one from a rather tender spot on my back, and tossed them into the stream, hoping they would be carried off so that Ty Lee could not find them.

When I lowered myself into the water, it both stung and soothed my burns.

I bathed quickly, taking special care to wash the grime from my hair. When I returned to camp, Ty Lee had the fire blazing. She took her turn to bathe, and I sat down in front of the fire to dry off. Besides the crackling of the fire, the forest was surprisingly quiet. I heard no movement in the trees, no scurrying across the brush-covered floor.

My ears tuned, I heard a twig snap somewhere in the forest behind me. Against the silence, the sound of it breaking was almost deafening.

''Ty Lee?'' I breathed, quickly locating the sword I had stolen from the officer and facing the direction I had heard the noise sound from. I raised the sword, poised for attack.

I received only the sound of footsteps in answer.

Tense, I felt nervous sweat prickling at the back of my neck. My breathing was surprisingly heavy, from being taken so off guard.

Ty Lee came bouncing out of the forest in front of me, freshly washed. She barely ducked in time to evade the blow. She caught my arm.

''Mai?''

''Damn it, Ty Lee,'' I said, the tension leaving me in a heavy breath. ''Why didn't you answer me?''

''I figured we needed to be quiet,'' Ty Lee said. It was then I noticed her voice was really low, unlike her normally cheerful tone. ''I mean, we are fugitives.''

''I could have killed you.''

She just shrugged and skipped off. I rolled my eyes, and followed her.

We sat down in front of the fire to finish drying.

* * *

''Oh, what is this?'' Ty Lee asked, as she held up part of my discarded bandages.

I refrained from smacking myself in the face. ''Where did you find that?''

''It was snagged on a rock a little ways down the stream,'' Ty Lee said. ''Is it yours? Are you hurt?''

I shook my head.

Ty Lee frowned at my silence, but tossed the bandage into the fire. It caught almost immediately, and disintegrated in the flames.

''So… do you think the Avatar will be happy to see us?'' Ty Lee asked, smiling slightly. ''I mean… once we explain to him that we're on his side?''

''I doubt it,'' I said, using a stick from the pile of firewood I'd gathered to draw patterns in the dirt. My body was really starting to ache, and I felt a wave of exhaustion overtake me. I took it that Ty Lee was not as tired as I was, since she was still lightly bouncing in her seat.

Ty Lee frowned at my answer, and her head went down.

I felt bad from my abruptness, but I was being honest. It was a serious matter, whether or not the Avatar would accept our help. I couldn't waste time sparing her feelings when it came to something so important.

''They will all hate us, wont they?'' She said, and once again I saw tears glazing her eyes.

There was silence for a long moment, before she spoke again.

''…Mai?''

''What?''

''Was it a mistake?'' she asked softly. ''Turning on Azula? I mean, she was crazy, I know. And I think that the Avatar is the right side to fight for, peace and everything. But… Azula actually liked us. She trusted us. If they're just going to hate us, then what's the point?''

''Ty Lee!'' I hissed, and she recoiled slightly. I saw fresh tears spill down her cheeks, and I sighed, closing my eyes. ''Azula was cruel, and she was using us. She controlled us with fear. Just because she wasn't open about her feelings for us, as I'm sure the Avatar and his friends will be, doesn't mean that she actually liked us. She always viewed us as disposable, not as friends.''

Ty Lee nodded her head in understanding, though more tears trickled from her eyes.

''They wont hate us forever,'' I said. ''They wont be able to hate you for more than a few minutes. It's hard to hate something that is just so damned happy and cheerful all the time.''

Despite her tears, Ty Lee smiled.

''Let's get some sleep,'' I said to her. ''We have an early morning. The temple isn't too far off, but we need to start early if we want to get there by midday.''

Ty Lee nodded, and we both went about getting ready to sleep.

We used large leaves from the trees to bring water from the stream to douse out the fire. With a few patches of grass to serve as our bed mats, and the sky serving as our ceiling, we fell asleep to the soft sound of silence.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a bit longer, I'm aiming to make the rest of the chapters about this long, though I'm sure some will vary. PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: This story takes place just after the incident on The Boiling Rock. When Mai and Ty Lee escape from prison, will they be accepted with open arms by the Avatar as allies to end the war? Or will they be rejected for their past crimes?

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or anything pertaining to Avatar besides the plot to this story.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

_Standing there by the broken tree_

_Her hands were all twisted, she was pointing at me_

_I was damned by the light coming out of her eyes_

_She spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky_

_She said ''Walk on over here to the bitter shade,_

_I will hold you in my arms and you'll know you've been saved''_

_~Robert Pattinson_

* * *

_The Intruders, Part 1_

_ZUKO_

My mind kept straying to Mai. It had only been a little over a week since the incident at The Boiling Rock. At times, I would be distracted by the others- jokes from Sokka, stories from Aang, words of wisdom from Katara, and insults from Toph. It was pleasant while it lasted, but my thoughts would always return to her.

The girl I left behind.

Twice now, I have left her to fend for herself. I left her in the Fire Nation, turning my back on my people and on her to join sides with the Avatar. After our encounter in my prison cell, I knew I'd made the right choice then, because she didn't understand. Even knowing that, I still felt horrible.

I left her to face Azula's punishment, after she turned on her to save me. That choice weighed most heavily on my shoulders, since I knew in my heart that it had not been right to leave her behind, though there was no way I could have gone back for her.

I'd gone over it a thousand times in my head, and I knew I couldn't have done anything differently to spare her, but it did little to ease my guilt.

I found myself sitting off from the group alone, with nothing but my thoughts to keep me company. Sometimes, Aang or Katara would come sit beside me to comfort me, though they did not know why I needed comforting.

We were still taking up residence at the Western Air Temple, so I found the foggy abyss below us the perfect view to suit my equally clouded mind.

Tonight, I was surprised to find myself accompanied by Sokka.

He sat down beside me on the cold stone ledge, letting his legs hang over the side like mine. He seemed uncomfortable, but not so uncomfortable that I would suspect that he didn't come of his own free will.

''The others are worried about you,'' Sokka said quietly, gazing across the vast canyon, to the grassy ledges in the distance. ''Mostly because they don't know what is bothering you.''

I said nothing, just waited for him to continue. I felt anger stirring in my chest already, dreading the words I knew he would say.

''But I do.'' Sokka said carefully.

''Do you?'' I asked, glaring over at him. ''She saved my life! Your life! And what did we do to repay her? We left her there to endure the wrath of my sister!''

''She did that of her own accord, Zuko. It's not like you asked her to. She knew what she was getting herself into,'' Sokka said. ''You can't blame yourself.''

I just shook my head, and put my face in my hands.

Sokka placed a hand on my shoulder and stood. ''There was a girl I loved, who left me behind. I never hated her for it, or blamed her for it. I would never want her to blame herself, either. I'm sure Mai feels the same.''

His words eased my mind fractionally, and I was very thankful for Sokka's story, hoping he was right.

He turned to leave. ''I have no doubt that you will see her again, Zuko. And she will prove to you the truth of my words.''

''Have you seen the girl you loved again?'' I found myself asking, turning to look over my shoulder at him.

Though I couldn't see his face, I saw his face tilt up towards the sky, and the moon.

''Yes, I have,'' he said, and walked away.

* * *

It was in the earliest hours of morning that the rope dropped down from the grassy ledge above the hidden temple, just as everyone was waking for the morning.

''We have visitors!" Katara cried, taking her place by the fountain and using her water bending to ready a wave for attack.

Aang moved to the front with his glider, eyes narrowed, ready to face whatever foe that presented themselves.

Everyone took up battle stances, waiting for the enemy to drop down.

The rope trembled, and two bodies came into view.

I almost didn't recognize them as they landed. Ty Lee was not her usual energetic self, her hair was messy, and her face and clothes were smudged with dirt and grime.

Despite being in even worse condition, I couldn't help but still think that Mai looked as breathtaking as ever. Her hair was completely loose, and even the dirt on her face couldn't take away from her beauty.

Both brandished familiar-looking swords, and once their feet were on solid ground, they dropped the swords to the floor.

I was shocked into silence momentarily, but snapped out of it quickly when I saw the others tense to attack. I lost my fighting stance instantly. ''Don't attack!''

The others jerked to a stop in surprise, all turning to face me. Sokka looked away, towards the intruders. His eyes widened in surprise, and he turned again to meet my eyes.

We moved together to the front of the group, so that we were nearest to Mai and Ty Lee. He turned to face the others.

I couldn't take my eyes away from Mai.

It was because of this that I did not miss the brief look of relief on her face when she saw me, right before she collapsed.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: This story takes place just after the incident on The Boiling Rock. When Mai and Ty Lee escape from prison, will they be accepted with open arms by the Avatar as allies to end the war? Or will they be rejected for their past crimes?

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or anything pertaining to Avatar besides the plot to this story.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

_Sleep, my sweetie, let the days expire_

_They've outnumbered you_

_Hold me sweetly, like the days we bled with love_

_A red so deep we sunk_

_~Cursive_

* * *

_The Intruders, Part 2_

_ZUKO_

Ty Lee screamed, and knelt down beside Mai. The others still seemed shocked by Sokka and my actions, and stood immobile behind me.

''Mai!'' I cried, running to her side as well. I brushed Ty Lee aside, and lifted Mai into my arms. Her eyes were closed, her body completely limp and lifeless against me, her breathing low and rough. I turned around to face Katara, who was staring on with anger in her eyes, no longer in shock.

Aang seemed to come out of his stupor as well. ''Zuko… they're Azula's…''

''I know who they are!'' I snapped. ''Katara, she needs help-''

''No,'' Katara said, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away. My eyes widened in shock, and I turned to Sokka for help.

But before he could even speak, Ty Lee was on the move.

The others tensed and returned to battle mode, but relaxed again when Ty Lee collapsed to her knees a few feet away from Katara. ''Please, Ka…Katara! Please, we aren't here with Azula. We aren't here to hurt you anymore-''

''Like you could!'' Katara snapped, turning around to face her.

Ty Lee ignored her and continued. ''We came to join the avatar! We came to help you defeat the Fire Lord and Azula!''

''I don't believe you!'' she growled in response.

''Katara,'' Sokka said, coming to stand beside his sister, placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her. He looked at Ty Lee. ''I think we can trust them. I mean… I don't know about her,'' Sokka said, motioning to Ty Lee, ''But I know the other one, Mai, saved my life. I think they're worth hearing out at least.''

''Perhaps Sokka is right,'' Aang said. ''Let's wait until… Mai, wakes up, and then we can decide what to do.''

''It was hard enough accepting Zuko into our ranks, but more Fire Nation? They were with Azula herself! There's no way we can trust them!''

''So what are you going to do with us?'' Ty Lee asked. ''We came all this way to join you, and you want to just throw away the help we are offering, just because you hate the Fire Nation?'' I felt my eyebrows raise in surprise, as I had never heard Ty Lee speak so angrily before.

''Everyone needs to calm down,'' Aang interrupted, before Katara could respond. He turned to me. ''Zuko, take Mai and Ty Lee to one of the rooms until she wakes up. Let me know when she does.''

I nodded at him, but before I left, I cast a look at Sokka, who was talking lowly to Katara.

Neither of us, or Suki and Sokka's father, had spoken of what had happened at The Boiling Rock. We felt it unnecessary to tell Aang all the details, and he was just happy to have more people join him in his struggle to end the war.

He just smiled slightly, and nodded his head in my direction, at Mai. He mouthed the words ''Told you so,'' before he went back to trying to calm his sister down.

* * *

''That girl was so mean!'' Ty Lee said, eyes brimming with tears, when we were alone in one of the rooms in the air temple. I lifted the covers on the bed and slid Mai into them, before tucking her in slightly and sitting back to stare at her face. Her face completely relaxed, and it struck me suddenly just how peaceful she looked now that she wasn't frowning.

I reached down and brushed the hair from her face, and jumped when she moved slightly beneath my touch.

''She was really sad, you know,'' Ty Lee said solemnly. ''When you left. She would never admit it though, and she tried to hide it. But I could tell. There was just something… off, about her silence.''

''Her silence?'' I joked. ''She never shuts up about how bored she is all the time.'' Ty Lee giggled despite her tears, and nodded her head vehemently.

We both sobered quickly, and I turned back to Mai. ''Wake up, Mai.''

There was a knock on the door, and I was surprised when Katara entered. ''Aang asked me to come try to heal her, that's the only reason I am here.''

Ty Lee brightened slightly. ''Oh, thank you so much!''

Katara ignored her and moved to my side. ''I have to undress her, so you need to leave, Zuko.''

I nodded slightly, though I was reluctant to leave her.

''Don't worry, I'll stay with her,'' Ty Lee said as I passed her, and I nodded my head in thanks.

It seemed like hours I was leaning on the wall outside her door, even though it had been only minutes. I heard a gasp from inside, and horrified cry from Ty Lee.

I went for the door, panic bubbling in my chest, worried that something was horribly wrong with Mai.

''No!'' Katara cried when I opened the door, blocking my view of Mai entirely. ''Zuko, she's fine. Leave!"

I hesitated, before retreating and closing the door, but not before seeing Ty Lee's face twisted in grief and glazed with freshly fallen tears.

* * *

Author's Note: I hop you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: This story takes place just after the incident on The Boiling Rock. When Mai and Ty Lee escape from prison, will they be accepted with open arms by the Avatar as allies to end the war? Or will they be rejected for their past crimes?

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or anything pertaining to Avatar besides the plot to this story.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

_I don't want you to feel sorry for me_

_You never gave us a chance to be_

_And I don't need you to be by my side_

_To tell me that everything's alright_

_I just wanted you to tell me the truth_

_You know I'd do that for you_

_So why are you running away?_

_I did enough to show you that I_

_Was willing to give and sacrifice_

_And I was the one who was lifting you up_

_When you thought your life had had enough_

_When I get close, you turn away_

_There's nothing that I can do or say_

_So now I need you to tell me the truth_

_You know I'd do that for you_

_So why are you running away?_

_~Hoobastank_

* * *

_The Awakening_

_MAI_

I woke to the sound of hysterical sobbing, somewhere off in the distance. I opened one eye to a slit, and peeked over to see Ty Lee at the opposite side of the room I was in, tears covering her face. ''Ty Lee…?''

A small gasp escaped her mouth, and she started towards me. Her way was blocked by a girl in blue, which I instantly recognized as one of the Avatar's companions. The water bender.

''You're awake,'' the girl said unenthusiastically.

I felt a sudden breeze flow through one of the large, open windows of the room, and felt the chill over my entire body. I was suddenly, embarrassingly aware that my body was almost completely exposed, and that my clothes had been discarded.

''What's going on?'' I growled, eyes flying open, struggling to sit upright despite my body's protests. ''Why am I-?'' I cut off abruptly and my eyes widened, as I realized what had Ty Lee so upset.

I jerked a nearby blanket into place over my body, glaring at the water bender for exposing me, successfully covering a majority of the scars.

Since Azula had used a fire whip as her weapon of choice, the burns made a strange pattern over my body. They curled in a spiral up my arms and down my legs, and made straight, cross patterns across my stomach and back. She'd taken one lashing to each limb, and three to each side. Though plenty of my skin remained intact and unscathed, it's perfection made the scars look even more gruesome than they truly were.

I had planned on keeping the scars a secret from everyone, especially Ty Lee. But the choice to share had been taken away from me.

''How dare you!" I growled at the water bender.

''How dare I heal you?" the girl hissed, anger twisting her face. ''Oh, I'm so sorry!"

''I never asked you to! Get away from me!'' I sneered, pulling the blanket up higher to cover me more thoroughly.

''She doesn't mean that-'' Ty Lee pleaded, but the girl was already up and halfway towards the door.

''Gladly,'' she shot back at me over her shoulder, and slammed the door shut behind her.

The sudden excitement and movement seemed to drain what little strength I had, and I laid back down against the soft bedding. Ty Lee came to my side, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

''You shouldn't have done that…'' she said, glancing back worriedly towards the door.

''I didn't want you to know,'' I said quietly, and closed my eyes in irritation.

''Azula said something about my punishment being paid in full. I didn't know what she meant,'' Ty Lee said, eyes brimming with fresh tears. ''Not until now.''

''Please, don't tell anyone,'' I said. ''And tell the water bender not to tell anyone either. I don't want… I don't want them to know…''

Ty Lee nodded, and a fresh sob broke through.

* * *

There was a knock on the door, and Zuko's voice boomed through. ''What the hell, Mai?''

''Hold on Zuko,'' Ty Lee said, before locating my clothes and helping me redress. Once she was finished, she went to open the door, and Zuko stormed through. If I believed in auras, his would have been blazing.

''What did you say to Katara?''

''Who is Katara?'' I asked, though I knew the answer.

''You know who she is! You came here to what? Join us? So why would you antagonize one of the people that is closest to the Avatar?'' He yelled.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ty Lee discretely duck out of the room. ''It wasn't like she was trying to be friendly either.''

''Even if she was, it's not like you would have reciprocated. You're as warm and soft as a porcupine!''

I glared at him. My body screamed in pain, as I forced myself to rise from the bed once again. This time, I swung my feet off of the bed, and stalked right up to Zuko.

''She didn't even want to help me. And I don't need her charity.'' I said, meeting his gaze evenly.

''Yes, you do!" He hissed. ''Look at you, you can barely stand! But since you refused to let her help you, I'll leave you to suffer alone. You should be used to it.''

My eyes narrowed in response, and he turned his back to me and started towards the door. ''I _am_ used to suffering alone, since I am so used to _you_ abandoning me.''

He didn't stop, and slammed the door behind him.

Zuko's words cut deep, and I found myself aching mentally, as well as physically. I caught myself before the tears could form in my eyes. I sat back down on the edge of the bed and fought to compose myself.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: This story takes place just after the incident on The Boiling Rock. When Mai and Ty Lee escape from prison, will they be accepted with open arms by the Avatar as allies to end the war? Or will they be rejected for their past crimes?

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or anything pertaining to Avatar besides the plot to this story.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

**Also: Please read the ending Author's Note.** It addresses what a lot of you brought to my attention in your reviews...

* * *

_The day pressed on like crushing weights_

_For no man does it ever wait_

_Like memories of dying days_

_That deafen us like hurricanes_

_Bathed in flames we held the brand_

_Uncurled the fingers in your hand_

_Pressed into the flesh like sand_

_Now do you understand?_

_~Rise Against_

* * *

_The Interrogation_

_MAI_

Zuko returned later, and found me slumped against the wall, fighting for consciousness. ''Mai!" he said in surprise, and rushed to my side. He lifted me up, and despite the fog my mind seemed to be in, I was still conscious enough to enjoy the feel of his arms around me.

He supported me with one arm, while he pulled back the sheets of the bed and slid me beneath. When he had me settled, and was satisfied that I was safe, he sighed heavily.

''Look, I'm sorry about earlier,'' he said, and surprised me by taking my hand gently between his own. ''I… I'm happy you are here, but I need you to cooperate. That's why I was so frustrated earlier. I shouldn't have said the things I did.''

''You're forgiven,'' I said quietly.

He was silent a moment, whether expecting me to apologize as well or what, I was not sure. But when I remained silent, he continued roughly.

''Tomorrow, Aang and the others expect you to tell them everything you know. As well as to prove yourself of your sincerity and loyalty.''

''I thought I already did that when I saved you,'' I said, eyes narrowing in annoyance.

''We didn't… tell Aang about the trip to The Boiling Rock. He knows we did something stupid, and dangerous, and that we returned with people who were captives of the Fire Nation, but he doesn't know how.''

''You didn't feel it necessary to tell the Avatar what happened?''

''He didn't need to worry. It was over with. He was just happy we returned with more help for our mission.''

''He should be grateful that Ty Lee and I are also here to help,'' I said blankly. ''Instead of requiring me to explain myself.''

''You haven't exactly proven your worth to him yet!" Zuko snapped. ''Don't act so high and mighty, Mai. So far you've only proven to be a burden to him!"

I felt my eyes narrow to slits, and I jerked up in bed. ''I'm sorry that my injuries have inconvenienced you! Despite them being a direct result of saving your life!'' I hissed.

''If I knew you'd hold that over my head I would have preferred drowning.''

With that, Zuko left, slamming shut the bedroom door behind him. He left me to sulk alone again, feeling hurt and dejected by his words, until eventually I laid back down and slipped into a fitful sleep.

* * *

I rose with the sun, and though my body complained, I left my bed in search of the Avatar. When I found him, he was sitting alone by the ledge of the temple, legs crossed, meditating I assumed.

''Avatar?''

The Avatar looked over his shoulder at me, and smiled gently. ''Hi Mai!'' His eyes shifted behind me, ''Hi Zuko and Ty Lee! And Katara and Sokka and… everyone…''

I turned to see everyone had followed me to the Avatar, intent on hearing what I had to say for myself as well. Ty Lee joined my side, and we sat down together in front of the Avatar, while everyone else took their places at his sides and back.

''You can call me Aang,'' he said, still smiling. ''Instead of the Avatar.''

The mood changed after that, and it grew deafeningly silent.

''So, what brings you here?'' Aang asked me suddenly. ''I mean, last we saw you, you were fighting at Azula's side. It kind of comes as a shock to see you here.''

''They're probably a distraction until Azula arrives,'' Katara growled. An older water tribe man put his hand on her shoulder to silence her, and I assumed it was her father. I recognized him as one of the men who had escaped from The Boiling Rock.

''Ty Lee and I were involved in the same event that returned several of your warriors to you,'' I said, my eyes leaving Aang's, and flickering to each that had escape from the prison on the lift, including the water tribe boy and Zuko.

''What happened?'' Aang asked.

''Zuko and I went to The Boiling Rock to find my father. It's a prison on the coast of the Fire Nation where they hold high-profile criminals. That's where I found him and Suki, as well as this big guy over here,'' the water tribe boy explained, jabbing a finger towards a tall, burly man still dressed in prison garb.

''We enacted a plan to escape,'' Zuko continued. ''Which consisted of kidnapping the General that ran the prison and using him to safely cross over the burning waters than surrounded the place. However, while we were on the lift, the General got free and ordered to have the lines cut.''

''That's about where me and Azula attacked. Since we had heard from the General that Zuko was being held prisoner there, we were on the island to come retrieve him!'' Ty Lee said cheerfully, happy to contribute to the story.

''Where were you?'' Aang asked me.

I shot a look at Zuko. ''I was locked in a prison cell.''

''Anyway,'' the water tribe boy continued, ''While Azula and Ty Lee were attacking, the guards began to cut the line. They escaped to another lift that was passing by, which then returned them to the prison. We were stuck on the lift, praying that the lift could float, because otherwise, we were going to be boiled alive, and suffer a horrible, painful, gruesome death!'' He finished with a wide smile, which quickly turned into a frown when no one laughed.

''Whatever,'' he sulked.

''That's where Mai came in!'' Ty Lee exclaimed, jumping up excitedly. ''She pinned all the guards down with her blades and stopped them from cutting the line. It was so cool! And she got the lift going again, carrying everyone to safety!''

''But then Azula and Ty Lee arrived back, and Azula was fuming,'' I said, eyes narrowing.

''But Mai stood up to her! She was like ''I guess you just don't know people as well as you think you do. You miscalculated. I love Zuko, more than I fear you.'' And Azula was like ''No, you miscalculated! You should have feared me more!'' And then they were all ready to fight. But that's where I came in! Bam! Bam! Bam! I took Azula down!'' Ty Lee exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Aang shared in her enthusiasm and cheered her on during her story, and even some of the others were smiling. When I scanned their faces, I found Zuko glaring daggers at me. I felt my cheeks on fire for what Ty Lee had revealed in her story.

My feelings for Zuko.

''But we were surrounded, and they carted us off to our individual cells,'' Ty Lee said, sobering. ''But Mai came up with a plan, and broke me out. The General is her uncle, so he stopped them from cutting the line when we escaped on the lift. The rest is pretty calm from there. We found a boat on the edge of the island and crossed back to shore. We were familiar enough with the lands surrounding the Fire Nation that we found this place pretty easily. It was the only place we could expect you to be.''

Aang looked stricken suddenly. ''Should we leave then? I mean… if they can find us so easily-?''

His words fell short when from behind us, we saw war balloons float down from the sky and into view, the Fire Nation symbol glaring angrily at us from their sides.

On top of the nearest one, Azula rode proudly.

* * *

Author's Note: So there were a few reviews that commented on how Mai and Zuko keep fighting, and how it's out of character. Here's my explanation, since there will be a lot of fighting for future chapters.

I feel that though they already do have such feelings for each other, they would be very frustrated with each other. Mai, because Zuko left her, and Zuko, because he doesn't know what to make of Mai. I mean for them to be very confused, and to not exactly know how to take out their frustration and anger with themselves and each other besides to argue and fight.

I don't know if it's just me, but I prefer for main characters to fight. It makes it more interesting, and makes it even more satisfying when they finally do get together. I feel it builds up tension for the climax of the story.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: This story takes place just after the incident on The Boiling Rock. When Mai and Ty Lee escape from prison, will they be accepted with open arms by the Avatar as allies to end the war? Or will they be rejected for their past crimes?

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or anything pertaining to Avatar besides the plot to this story.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

_The silence overtakes me_

_The idle words forsake me_

_And I am left to face me_

_~Flyleaf_

* * *

_The Attack_

_MAI_

''Aang!'' Katara screamed. We were in the midst of a battle, and we were losing greatly. We'd only managed to take down one war balloon, and Azula and her army were advancing. ''Aang, there's too many! We have to retreat!''

''Appa!" Aang cried, and the infamous sky bison moved to his side. ''Zuko, Sokka, Katara, Suki, Toph, Mai, and Ty Lee! Hold them off! Everyone else, follow me!''

Being without my usual blades, I had been forced once again to use the sword I had stolen off of the prison guard at The Boiling Rock.

Out of my peripherals, I saw an earth bender lead the others through the side of the canyon, and disappear into the mountain. Aang returned quickly to our sides. ''Get on Appa, hurry!''

I found I was the furthest away, and I struggled to hurry. Zuko was in an intense battle with Azula, but even he was making more progress moving towards the sky bison than I was.

I watched worriedly as Azula bested Zuko and he fell to the ground. They were fighting near the edge of the temple, and Azula advanced, moving to pass one of the stone pillars that supported the hidden temple.

I told advantage of her position and threw my sword, catching the edge of her uniform and pinning her to the pillar. She jerked to a stop, cursing angrily, and Zuko recovered. His eyes flew to me, and widened in horror. ''Mai!'' I ducked in time to avoid a blow from one of the advancing soldiers, and a blast of fire from Zuko warned him off.

Zuko rushed to my side and helped me to my feet, he ran with me to the sky bison, and lifted me up onto the large creature's back. ''Hold on,'' he warned, just as the last of Aang's crew boarded.

I grabbed onto the side of the saddle with one hand, and Zuko's arm with the other. I felt dizzy, and even more weakened than I had before. I slumped sideways against Zuko, and he put his arm around me to secure me. I felt another hand in mine, and Ty Lee gave me a look of concern. I shook my head, but kept her hand.

The bison took off, and it was a rough ride while we evaded the attacks from the war balloons. Soon enough, we outran them, and the ride smoothed out considerably.

Resting there, tucked beneath Zuko's arm, and with Ty Lee's hand in mine, I felt my consciousness slip.

* * *

I was awoken by two voices, who were fighting angrily only a few feet away. I went to wipe the sleep from my eyes, but found that I could not move my hands. I heard a sigh directly at my side, and I turned to find Ty Lee was bound along with me.

We were both tied around the chest to a tree, with our hands bound also in our laps. A bonfire burned a few feet away, and Aang's friends were scattered around, their eyes on the two fighting before them.

Katara and Zuko were on the side nearest us, standing only a few inches away from each other. I felt a spark of jealousy arise, before I realized they were the two in the spat.

''How else would Azula have found us? They had to of had something to do with it, or else she followed them here! Either way, it's their fault that Azula found us!'' she cried.

''They turned against her to join us! We can't just turn our backs on them!'' Zuko growled.

''That could have just been an act!'' she argued. ''Because she knew you would lead them back to the avatar!''

''So now you're saying it's my fault? If you could have your way I'd be tied to that tree too, wouldn't I?'' Zuko sneered.

''You guys, just calm down-'' Aang started, moving to stand between them.

''You should know better than anyone that we aren't on Azula's side,'' Ty Lee said, glaring at the angry girl. The girl turned her face away, shaking her head.

''That… that doesn't prove anything.''

I glared at her, and Zuko raised his eyebrows questionably.

''Wait…'' Aang said, looking at me. ''Is there a way you can prove that you don't work for Azula? That should clear everything up.''

I looked at Ty Lee, who bit her lip anxiously. Her eyes were wide, and I knew she wanted me to reveal the scars to everyone, though she knew I didn't want anyone else to know.

''Fine,'' I said. ''But you have to untie me first.''

The water tribe boy came, brandishing a black-bladed sword. He cut the ropes, and offered me his hand.

I looked at it for a moment, before standing up on my own. When I met his eyes, I could see hurt in them, and I felt instantly bad. I knew he was just being kind, not trying to insult me by insinuating I needed help. ''Oh… uhm… thank you. I just don't accept help like that.''

''Or help of any kind unless forced…'' Zuko said distantly.

The water tribe boy smiled then, ''You are welcome! So… we haven't been formally introduced. I'm Sokka. Zuko's told me a lot about you.''

''I'm Mai,'' I said, quickly stiffly the happiness that suddenly surfaced due to the latter part of the water tribe boy's… Sokka's… statement.

''So… the proof?'' Aang prompted.

I cast a glance back at Ty Lee, then turned to look at Zuko. ''You have to leave.''

His mouth opened in shock, but his anger quickly recovered him. ''…What? Why?''

''Just… go, Zuko. You don't need to see the proof, and I don't want you to.''

''Mai-''

''Zuko…'' Aang interjected. ''If it will prove she's on our side, it's best we do what she wants…. We could use her on our side…''

Zuko made an angry sound deep in his throat, and stormed away, though not before shooting a fiery glare my way.

When I was sure he was gone, I pulled up my sleeves to show Aang, as well as one corner of my dress to show part of my leg.

There were collective gasps, completely predictable. But once those sounds had died off, there was complete silence for the longest time. Ty Lee's hand on my shoulder kept me from leaving.

''Is that proof enough?'' I said, irritated.

Still, no one spoke.

''Stop staring at me!''

''But… why?'' Aang asked.

''Why what? What did she show us?'' the blind earth bender asked.

''Why would she do that to you?'' Aang asked.

I looked back at Ty Lee. ''I don't feel like explaining. Please…'' She nodded, and I stepped away from the campsite.

We were in a heavily forested area, but I found where they had hidden Appa and sat down on the ground beside him. He was fast asleep where he lay on the ground, and didn't stir when I rested against him. I leaned back against his warm far, and stared up at the sky.

And I was suddenly angry. Angry that I had to show everyone my scars to prove to them my loyalty. Angry that they would look at me now as if I were tainted. Angry that these scars were what made all the difference.

I felt someone come and sit down beside me. It was a long time before I looked away from the stars to gaze at my companion.

Zuko reached over and wrapped his fingers around mine. He didn't ask what I had shown to the others, just sat beside me silently.

His hair was tied back, his scar brandished blatantly for everyone to see. And I gazed at him, and at his scar, and I couldn't imagine ever meeting anyone more handsome than him.

And that was when I knew that the burns served as even more important than just as a reminder of Ty Lee saving my life, and as proof of my devotion to the Avatar. They served as a new bond between Zuko and I, even if he didn't know of them, and a new understanding.

I tightened my fingers around his, and leaned sideways and rested my head on his shoulder. He reached up and brushed his fingers lightly through my hair, and I fell asleep in a matter of moments.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! It will be the last for a few days, I will be out of town. New post should be up Sunday, or Monday at latest.


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: This story takes place just after the incident on The Boiling Rock. When Mai and Ty Lee escape from prison, will they be accepted with open arms by the Avatar as allies to end the war? Or will they be rejected for their past crimes?

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or anything pertaining to Avatar besides the plot to this story.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

_You got here just in time to let me know I was worth saving_

_If nothing more than for the heart_

_Too proud to breathe, but I'm too scared to say_

_The things worth saying_

_Who knew this trip would be this hard?_

_~Mayday Parade_

* * *

_The Trip to the City_

_ZUKO_

''Mai, you aren't well enough to travel.''

She ignored me, and instead, took to tending her freshly washed hair. Since she still had no fastenings for it, it remained down despite all of her attempts to brush it free from her face. She made an aggravated noise in her throat, and I laughed lightly. She threw the brush on the ground in irritation, and glared daggers at me.

Even when she was glaring at me, she looked stunning. And I found her wet hair undeniably attractive. I watched the moisture from her hair drip down her neck, down into the neckline of her dress…

I closed my eyes, shaking my head of such thoughts. I'd always found Mai attractive, we had even dated! But… it wasn't the time or place for such things. And I shouldn't have such thoughts clouding my mind.

''Mai,'' I said warningly.

''I need to go with Sokka and Katara to the city,'' she said, as she continued to ready herself.

The nearest town was occupied by the Fire Nation, so Sokka had given her a red cloak they had stolen to put over her. I watched her slip the hood into place, successfully hiding her face from view, though a few tresses of her hair trickled out.

''Why?''

''I discarded the only weapon I had left. They took everything I had when I was arrested.''

I sighed, and rubbed the bridge of my nose. ''Does Sokka have any more cloaks?''

* * *

I stayed close to Mai, because even though she would die before admitting it, she was still not in full health. I could tell in her face, and in the way she walked, that she was struggling to keep up with the siblings.

At one point, I saw her sway slightly, as if she would fall.

I steadied her with a hand on her shoulder. ''Mai, take it at your own pace.''

She pulled away from me with a jerk, and sent me a glare. ''I am perfectly fine,'' she said, before fastening her pace to return to Sokka and Katara's sides.

Despite the anger that sparked in me in response to her stubbornness, I hurriedly suppressed it. Even if she said she didn't need my help, I would put my own feelings aside to catch her when she fell, if she fell.

''We need to get food for everyone,'' Katara was saying to Mai when I caught up, ''So why don't you and Zuko split to get your weapons?''

I was surprised at how casually Katara spoke to Mai, though my surprise died quickly when I saw her look of contempt when Mai turned away. Sokka elbowed her in the side, and they made their way towards the food vendors.

Mai turned towards a weapons vendor without paying even a glance in my direction to see if I was following.

I followed anyway, though irritated.

When I caught up to her, she was fingering a set of silver blades. There were two different types of blades in the set, twenty in total, as well as holsters to hold them. I realized they were the same exact blades she was accustomed to using.

I watched her face soften when she looked at them, and how her fingers grazed the glass case almost… lovingly. There was something in her eyes that made my heart race, and when I thought of her in action, using the knives, it raced even more.

I'd always found something incredibly sexy in the way Mai fought, and the expert way she used her weapons.

It was the same way I felt about my fire bending, and as apathetic as Mai could be sometimes, it was overwhelming to see her feel so strongly for something.

I was surprised when she moved away.

I felt my eyebrows raise. ''Mai… aren't you going to get these?''

Her face fell slightly, before her expression blanked and she looked up at me with no emotion in her eyes. ''It's time for a change, I suppose. I mean… maybe it was fate that took my knives from me. Things have changed so much already… and are going to continue to change…'' She trailed off and turned away, fingers roaming over the other various knives on the table.

She settled on a small set of five knives, made with a black steal, and white wrapping around the centers for the grips. She took the bag the vendor handed her, looking slightly dejected, and walked away to find Sokka and Katara.

I turned back to the vendor, intending to make a purchase of my own.

When I returned with everyone else, Mai glanced at my bag. ''What did you get from that shop?''

''Just some tools to sharpen my twin blades,'' I answered.

''Let's get back to camp,'' Katara said, as some Fire Nation guards eyed us suspiciously.

''Okay.''

* * *

After dinner, Mai left with Sokka to clean the dishes. I knew she only offered to get away from everyone. I knew Sokka would keep good company with her.

After they returned, I watched Katara and Aang put out the campfire with water bending before disappearing into their respective tents to sleep.

After ducking into my own tent to retrieve the bag from earlier today, I walked to Mai's tent and lightly tapped on the wood post. ''Mai?''

''Zuko? What do you want?'' came her voice. From her tone, I knew that was she annoyed to be disturbed just before she was about to fall asleep.

''May I come in?''

There was a hesitation. ''…Fine.''

I pulled open the flap to her tent and leaned down to enter. I found a candle near the door and lit it quickly, flooding the tent with light. She sat up and put her arm over her face to shield her eyes from the light, before slowly lowering it back down to her side.

''What do you want?''

I sighed heavily, as irritation crawled along my skin in reaction to her abruptness.

''Here…'' I said softly, reaching into the bag and pulling out a glass case. I set it on her lap, and I prepared myself for her reaction.

I suspected she would be angry, for going against her wishes and getting her familiar blades for her anyway. For making the decision for her, or belittling her choice.

I even suspected she might not care, or reject my gift.

As much as I prepared myself, I could not have prepared myself for her actual response.

When her hands touched the glass case before her, and she recognized the blades… Mai began to cry. Her face contorted ever-so-slightly, and her eyes never left the case as the tears spilled over the brims and down her cheeks.

Her hands shook as she pulled open the glass and fingered the blades tenderly.

''Mai…'' I said quietly, afraid that distracting her from her gift would elicit a wrathful reaction from her.

Instead, she looked up at me with happy, tear-glazed eyes.

''Just because a lot of things have changed, and will change… doesn't mean that _everything_ has to change.''

Mai leaned forward, her hands grasping at the fabric of my shirt. My eyes widened when she pulled me towards her, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I slid my arms around her tiny body, careful to touch her since I knew she was still injured, and held her as she cried silently into my shoulder.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: This story takes place just after the incident on The Boiling Rock. When Mai and Ty Lee escape from prison, will they be accepted with open arms by the Avatar as allies to end the war? Or will they be rejected for their past crimes?

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or anything pertaining to Avatar besides the plot to this story.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

_So this is strange_

_Our sidestepping has come to be_

_A brilliant dance_

_Where nobody leads at all_

_~Dashboard Confessional_

* * *

_The Ember Island_

_MAI_

The next morning, I avoided Zuko. Which was difficult, as we were flying on Appa towards our newest destination, and the farthest away from him I could be was only a few feet.

We were headed towards Ember Island and Zuko's vacation house, which stirred some of the many memories I shared with Zuko. That was part of the reason I was avoiding him.

And also because I had broken down in front of him last night, which embarrassed me to no end.

He could tell I was avoiding him, for he wouldn't meet my eyes, and his jaw was clenched tightly shut for the majority of the flight.

When we landed and descended off of Appa, we made our way towards the deserted vacation home. Last time I had been here, it was alight. Now, it looked dark and damp and cold, and reminded me too much of my cell back on The Boiling Rock.

I stopped just in front of it, and the others moved past excitedly, happy to have a new place to explore and make camp in. Zuko made his way past as well without looking back, and I was surprised when someone stopped to join me.

''Is it pretty?''

I turned around to see the blind earth bender standing just a foot or so behind me, staring blankly up at the building.

''It feels pretty,'' she continued, ''But I can't really tell. Since you're standing there like a big dummy, I figure it's pretty awe-inspiring.''

''Oh…'' I said quietly. ''No, I've been here before.'' I looked back up at the graceful sweeping roofs, the ornate layout of the building. I thought back to the colorful décor inside, and the paintings on the walls. ''Yes, I suppose it is a very beautiful place.''

She nodded. ''I'm Toph.''

''Mai.''

''Don't think just because I can appreciate pretty things that I'm any less tough!'' she warned, before punching my arm and walking past me and into the house.

''Ow,'' I said, but found that it had actually made me very happy. I'd seen her use familiar physical actions towards the Avatar and his friends, and it warmed me a little inside that she did not excuse me from her abuse.

She peeked back outside at me, when she noticed I hadn't moved.

''Well, aren't you coming inside?'' she asked, annoyed.

I smiled slightly, and went inside to join her and the others.

* * *

I sat down on the courtyard steps a few feet down from Katara, watching as Zuko and Aang went through their fire drills.

''You need to put more force behind it,'' Zuko scolded, as one of Aang's flames danced and sputtered weakly.

''But I'm tired,'' Aang complained.

''That's no reason to slack,'' Zuko said. Aang sighed, and his training continued.

It was very entertaining to watch Zuko move. His skill was undeniable, his execution flawless. I'd watched him train before, when his banishment had been revoked and he was accepted back into his father's graces, but he had improved even further since then.

His hair was in a high ponytail, and his forehead was glazed with sweat. Both were practicing shirtless, and I couldn't suppress a few harmless glances to his chest.

After he'd performed to Zuko's standards, Aang collapsed down on the stairs beside Katara. Zuko shot a look at me, and walked past me into the house.

Irritated, I followed.

He disappeared into the bathing room, and I stepped right in after. He glared at me in the mirror. ''What do you want?''

''What's your problem?''

''You ignore me all day, and I'm the one with a problem?'' he growled. He ripped a towel off of the towel rack, and started drying off the sweat from his face and chest.

I sighed, and instantly felt guilty. ''Here,'' I said, taking the towel from him and wiping off his back as well.

His muscles were tense and unyielding beneath my touch.

When I finished, I let the towel fall on the ground, before leaning forward and resting my head against his back between his shoulder blades, exasperated.

''I'm sorry,'' I said.

He just moved away, grabbing the towel off of the ground and putting it in a dirty cloth basket. Angry that he ignored my apology, I glared after him as he made to leave the room.

''I'm embarrassed!'' I yelled, cheeks flushed. Zuko turned around, surprised by my outburst confession.

''…Why?''

''Why do you think?'' I sneered. ''Last night…'' I trailed off and looked to the floor, not meeting his gaze. ''You know how I was raised…''

''Is that it?'' he asked.

He took my silence as my answer.

''What else? Why were you avoiding me?''

''I don't want to be here,'' I said bluntly.

Zuko's eyes widened, but soon he frowned in understanding. ''I know.''

''I don't like being here. It reminds me of that day…''

''It wasn't a bad day,'' Zuko reminded me, taking a step closer and gently taking my arm. ''We both opened up, it brought us closer…''

''But Azula,'' I reminded him.

Zuko's eyes narrowed, and his brows furrowed slightly. ''Do you regret turning on her?''

''No.''

''Then what's wrong?''

''It just… feels wrong being here without her. And with the Avatar.''

Zuko nodded. ''But it's the only place they wont think to look.''

I said nothing, just sat down on the edge of the bathing tub. He hesitated, before coming and kneeling down in front of me. He put his hands on my knees, and looked up at me. ''Everything will be alright.''

I said nothing, and he reached up and ran his hands gently through my hair. He stood up then, and brushed a gentle kiss to my forehead as he made his way from the room.

* * *

''I'm bored,'' I said, to no one in particular.

I was sitting alone in the bedroom I had used on my last visit. Some of the others had left to go into town, while the few that remained were scattered throughout the house.

When I heard a knock on the door, I sighed. ''Who is it?''

''It's Aang.''

I felt my eyebrows raise slightly in surprise. I stood up and went to the door, pulling it open hesitantly.

I knew Aang had been one of the ones to stay behind. It was too dangerous to have him in public, when we'd just barely escaped from Azula alive. I hadn't expected a visit from him, or from anyone remaining in the house honestly, since I had little to no social interaction with them. The only person I found myself talking to outside of Zuko and Ty Lee was Sokka, and he was one of those who had gone to town.

Aang entered when I moved out of the doorway, and went to sit on the edge of my bed.

I remained standing, staring at him expectantly.

''So… I figured it's time I filled you in on everything that is going on,'' he said. ''I don't know how much you know from when Zuko had returned to the Fire Nation, or from traveling with Azula. Do you know of Sozin's comet?''

I remembered hearing hushed rumors about it in the palace from the guards who were stationed by the doors of the Fire Lord's royal chamber, where the military and political discussions were held. ''I have heard of it, though not much.''

''Well, when the comet passes over, it will give the Fire Lord, as well as any fire bender, extreme powers,'' Aang said. I could see worry creeping onto his face, and I knew his discussion with me was brining up all of his concerns on the matter. ''The original plan was for us to defeat the Fire Lord before the comet but…'' he looked away, as if ashamed. ''I'm not ready.''

''So we're going to hide away until it's over,'' he said. ''And when the Fire Lord's powers return to normal, and I am prepared, I am going to take him down.''

''But wont the Fire Lord take advantage of the comet? And the fact that you wont be stopping him?'' I asked.

Aang nodded slowly. ''But, if I go against him unprepared and fail, than there will be no chance of stopping him. If I wait, I still have a chance.''

I bit my cheek to stop from speaking out of turn, something I had learned to do when in court with my father and mother.

''The others all support my decision,'' he said, though even this did not seem to make him feel any better.

''Even Zuko?'' I asked, before I could stop myself.

Aang's eyes widened, surprised. ''I haven't told him yet.''

''Zuko was in on the meetings with the Fire Lord where they discussed the comet. He could provide some insight on the Fire Lord's plans. Maybe-''

''No,'' Aang said, and I stopped short, sounding slightly frustrated. ''I can only imagine his reaction. He'll want to fight. But it's my decision in the end, and I think it's best to wait.''

I found myself biting my cheek again.

Aang stood, and walked towards the door. He turned to say something more, but was interrupted by a flurry of voices just outside my door, coming in from outside.

We both exited the room to figure out what the commotion was.

Sokka and Suki were talking excitedly among themselves, having returned from their trip to town. The others that had gone, Ty Lee and Toph, were also with them. Zuko was no where to be seen, and Katara emerged from one of the other rooms in the summer home to greet them.

Sokka, the main source of the noise, smiled widely when he saw us.

''Look!'' he said excitedly. He brandished a worn, yellowed poster. ''There's a play, about us!''

On the front of the poster was a painting of the Avatar… or at least, the actor who played the Avatar in the production. Beside him were the actors for Sokka and Katara.

And in the backdrop of the poster, a likeness of Zuko's face glared out from the paper.

The writing on the flyer advertised the performance for the same night.

''The Ember Island Players,'' a dark voice said, and every head swiveled towards Zuko, who stood in a third doorway. Sokka raised his eyebrows expectantly.

Zuko sighed. ''My mother used to take us to see them.''

''I thought this place had been abandoned for a long time?'' Katara inquired.

''My family used to come here when I was younger, when we were actually happy. That _was_ a long time ago,'' Zuko explained quietly.

There was a small silence, before Sokka shrugged his shoulders and looked at Aang. ''Can we go?''

Aang smiled and nodded. ''It'll be fun!''

''Shouldn't we be concentrating on the comet?'' Zuko asked darkly. ''Instead of getting side-tracked by some stupid play?''

''I'm sure Aang could use a break from training,'' Katara said to him.

''We could all use a break. It's been tense around here lately,'' Sokka added.

Everyone agreed, besides Zuko.

Ty Lee and I didn't have any input on the decision, but she seemed to be happy with it. I had no preference, though part of me was also glad that we were going.

I would get to see Zuko's pursuit of the Avatar. How he suffered, how he fought, and how he failed. I would get to see a side of Zuko I had never seen before, and it sparked excitement in my heart.

When the others faded away, only Zuko and I remained.

''Are you feeling up to this, Mai?'' he asked me softly.

I shrugged. No, I didn't feel that well. I was no where near full strength, but I'd gotten enough rest that day that I was more than willing to go. ''I'm fine.''

''Are you sure?'' he asked again.

I narrowed my eyes at him. ''Yes.''

Zuko shrugged then, and disappeared back into the room he'd come from. I followed him silently, and stood in the doorway. He sat down on his bed and rested back, sighing heavily.

''Why don't you want to go?'' I asked him.

He was silent.

''Zuko.''

''Our time could be better spent,'' he said, though an edge to his voice hinted at something more.

''There's more to it than that,'' I said back, and he growled low in his throat, frustrated.

''Stop, Mai.''

I shrugged. ''Fine. Don't tell me. Just don't ruin the experience for the rest of us with your attitude.'' I sneered, before turning around and leaving.

* * *

Author's Note: Weird place to stop, I know, but it was getting too long and I need to save some material for the next chapter. The Ember Island Players! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: This story takes place just after the incident on The Boiling Rock. When Mai and Ty Lee escape from prison, will they be accepted with open arms by the Avatar as allies to end the war? Or will they be rejected for their past crimes?

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or anything pertaining to Avatar besides the plot to this story.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

**The Last Airbender: **Did any of you see the movie yet? OMG. A lot of people didn't like it, but honestly, if you keep an open mind, it was really a good movie. AND DEV PATEL WAS SO HOT AS ZUKO! I spazzed like a Twilight fan girl. Lol.

* * *

_Am I loud and clear_

_or am I breaking up?_

_Am I still your charm_

_or am I just bad luck?_

_Are we getting closer_

_or are we just getting more lost?_

_I'll show you mine_

_if you show me yours first_

_Let's compare scars_

_I'll tell you whose is worse_

_Let's unwrite these pages_

_and replace them with our own words_

_~Rise Against_

* * *

_The Ember Island Players_

_MAI_

We dressed in casual Fire Nation outfits to attend the play. Since my usual outfit would draw attention to me, I adorned it with a cloak. My hair and face were less recognizable, due to the unique fashion I usually wore it in, so I did not wear the hood.

I was adjusting the knife holster on my thigh through my pants when I heard someone move into the room. I turned to find Zuko in the doorway, with his arms folded across his chest and his hair down beneath the hood of the cloak that he was wearing over his normal attire.

His face was grim, and I knew he was still very unhappy that we were all going. ''I never knew you had knives there,'' he said, eyebrows raised slightly. Luckily, he had only caught me adjusting it, rather than attaching it beneath the clothing.

''I don't tell anyone where my knives are,'' I said.

''Then how did Azula find them all when she imprisoned you?''

''She didn't find them _all_,'' I said. ''Which is why my escape was rather easy.''

''Not easy enough, since you got hurt,'' he reminded me.

I changed the subject, not wanting to draw attention to the fact that he didn't know about Azula and the burns by telling him that I hadn't gotten hurt in my escape.

''She didn't know about them all, but she found out soon enough,'' I said, and I was surprised of the bitterness in my voice.

When she had me undressed down to no more than my underclothes, in a room adorned with guards, she stripped what few knives off of me that the guards hadn't found in their casual weapons search earlier.

She wanted me to feel embarrassed, naked without my knives and my clothes, and when she failed to get a reaction from me, she struck her first blow.

I changed the subject again. ''You are going to go?'' I asked. Zuko's lip tightened, and he nodded. ''I still want to know why you don't want to-''

''Leave it alone,'' he said, and I just shrugged.

''Fine,'' I said.

His head lowered slightly, and his fair fell down in front of his face, in front of his scar. I stepped towards him, and reached up to tuck his hair back away from it. He closed his eyes when my fingers brushed over the scar, and he sighed.

''I like when your hair is up,'' I said quietly. ''I don't like that you have to wear it down to cover your scar tonight.''

''You never told me that before,'' he said softly. ''I would have worn it up all the time.''

''And now?'' I asked.

Zuko's eyes opened, and his eyes narrowed slightly. ''Don't ask me something like that.''

I said nothing, just moved past him out of the room. He followed silently, and the air was tense as we went to join the others.

* * *

We sat near the back despite Sokka's complaints, to draw less attention to ourselves. Our seats were up on the balcony overlooking the stage. Zuko sat the end with a deflated-looking Aang- who seemed disappointed to not be sitting by the water bender- on one side, and me on the other.

Ty Lee was bouncing beside me in anticipation, and Toph was beside her looking annoyed. Katara, Sokka, and the Kyoshi warrior Suki were beaming with excitement.

Then the lights dimmed, and curtains drew back.

And the show began.

Sokka and Katara were first on stage. Sokka beamed when he recognized the characters. ''Katara look, it's us!''

The actress who played Katara was busty and heavily made-up. She opened up with an annoying, sentimental monologue that lost my interest after the first two words or so.

The actor playing Sokka was not far off, though he seemed to be trying too hard to make the audience laugh. Then when I thought of how Sokka was with everyone, always trying to keep smiles on their faces, I realized he wasn't really trying too hard and smiled slightly.

''What?'' Zuko asked, and I just shook my head.

The two were in a boat, and after a few minutes more of Katara's monologue and crying, they came upon the iceberg that contained the Avatar.

With one swing, Katara broke open the makeshift iceberg, and Aang flew out.

Except this Aang had breasts.

''HA!'' Sokka choked out before he could stop himself, and Aang's eyes bugged out of his head. ''What? Why am I a girl?''

As the play went on and more characters were introduced, the only one that seemed to be pleased was Toph. That was because the actor playing her was at least ten times her size, and male.

I expected Zuko to be steaming that the scar was on the wrong eye of his actor, but he just sat perfectly still during the entire show, his arms folded across his chest, his jaw set tight. Though, he did crack a smile when my actress came onto the stage. The woman who played me was so skinny that it looked as if you would break her if you applied even the pressure of a feather to her body.

I watched the play in fascination.

The battles, the losses, the internal struggles that Zuko faced were all laid out before my eyes, and I couldn't look away.

When it ended with the predicted fall of the Avatar, we all left with heavy heads and heavy hearts.

* * *

Outside of the theater, we made our way back to the house.

Once were walked through the doors, everyone seemed to drift towards the courtyard to talk and eat before bed. Except Zuko.

He went straight to his room, and I followed him without hesitation.

''Do you ever ask, Mai?''

I ignored him, and shut the door behind us. ''Tell me.''

He sat down on the edge of his bed and leaned back on his arms. ''What?''

''Tell me what has you so upset about this play,'' I demanded, folding my arms across my chest.

''Am I not allowed to feel something without telling you? Cause if that's the case, just so you know, I'm feeling very _angry _right now,'' he snarled, standing up and balling his fists at his sides.

''I apologize for caring,'' I said darkly, eyes narrowing at him. ''Would you like it if I never did that again? Is that really what you want?''

Zuko faltered slightly, and turned his face away.

''Well?''

''No,'' he said.

''No what?''

''No, I don't want that,'' he said softly.

It made my heart hurt, for him to admit that. I suppressed the happiness that welled inside of me, and moved to stand beside him. I took his arm. ''Then please tell me what is wrong.''

He sighed and moved away, not out of rejection, but because he wanted to face me when he said it. ''I didn't want you seeing me like that.''

''What do you mean?'' I asked, as I felt my eyes widen in surprise.

''I didn't want you to see my failure, my disgrace. I was embarrassed, to have it reenacted before your eyes. I never wanted you to see me like that,'' he said quietly.

''Why not?'' I asked, eyes narrowing again. I was surprised at how hurt I felt, and rejection burnt in my chest.

''Didn't I just tell you why?'' he growled impatiently. ''I was embarrassed.''

''But… you know everything about me. Don't you want me to know everything about you too?'' I asked.

''I don't know everything. If I knew everything, I would know what you're thinking right now.''

''I don't understand.''

''I want to know why it's so important for you to know everything about me. Why you would want to,'' he said.

I hesitated, so insecure about the words that hesitated at the base of my lips. But I pushed past my hesitations and said, ''Because I love you.''

''You… what?''

I didn't say it again, as I felt blood rush to my face. I hid behind my unbound hair and turned away.

But he grabbed my arm and jerked me back facing him. ''You…''

''I love you!'' I growled, pulling away. He wasn't saying it back, and anger surpassed any rejection I felt. ''You heard Ty Lee, don't act so surprised!''

''I thought she was just exaggerating. She tends to do that,'' he said, still seemingly shocked. ''I didn't know if it was true, I…''

''You doubted me,'' I said dejectedly, and my anger faded.

He shook his head, frustrated. ''How could I believe that you did? I left you, with nothing but a note! I was such a coward. And after what you saw tonight, I wouldn't blame you for being disgusted with me, for wanting nothing to do with me,'' he said. ''It's not that I don't return your feelings, I just don't… deserve them.''

I felt my breath catch in my throat. When my vision began to dance in front of my eyes, I took an unsteady breath. ''Do you love me?'' I asked.

Zuko's cheeks flushed, and he took a step back. ''Y-yes.''

''Say it,'' I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest and narrowing my eyes at him.

He narrowed his back.

''Say it!''

''I love you!'' he growled, irritated.

What I did next came as a surprise to both of us.

I ran to him and threw my arms around him, causing us both to fall backwards to the ground. Zuko's hands came up and caught me to ease my fall, and when we'd settled on the ground, our wide eyes met only inches away.

I closed my eyes, and the distance between our faces, and pressed my lips to his in an aggressive kiss.

A kiss that expressed my anger at him, my frustration, and my everlasting love.

His lips were still from shock at first, but he responded only moments later. Since I was on my hands and knees above him, he grabbed the backs of my thighs and flipped us over. He pressed me down onto the hard wood floor with the weight of his kiss.

When I returned to my room to sleep a little while later, after a few more kisses and whispers of love, I dreamt only of Zuko.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this! Sorry for the wait. I ran out of pre-written chapters. They will take a bit longer to come out now, but hopefully not too much longer! PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: This story takes place just after the incident on The Boiling Rock. When Mai and Ty Lee escape from prison, will they be accepted with open arms by the Avatar as allies to end the war? Or will they be rejected for their past crimes?

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or anything pertaining to Avatar besides the plot to this story.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

_Here, sleep_

_At the bottom of hell_

_Your time has come to pick the road you walk in this tale_

_~Coheed and Cambria_

* * *

_The Lost Boy_

_MAI_

I woke late the next day, to the sound of a crash outside of my window.

When I pulled back the curtain, I found Zuko and Aang locked in battle down at the beach.

I grabbed a Fire Nation robe off of the rack in my bedroom, and pulled it on over my underclothes before I rushed outside. I joined Sokka and Suki, who stood by watching in awe.

''Zuko, stop!'' Katara was screaming, and I felt my eyes widen.

''What's going on?'' I growled.

''Zuko just started attacking Aang,'' Sokka said, shaking his head.

When a blast from Aang sent Zuko to the ground, both boys stopped fighting, their eyes meeting as their chests heaved from their exertion.

''Why?'' Aang demanded, pointing his staff at Zuko.

Zuko ignored his threat and stood. ''You are just messing around, when you should be focused on training! The comet will be here in a few days!''

Everyone was silent, and I felt my heart drop in my chest. I'd forgotten. Zuko didn't know.

''Why are you all staring at me like that?'' Zuko snarled. His eyes flickered to me. ''You even know?'' He looked at Ty Lee. ''You, too?''

''I told them,'' Aang said. ''I… I would have told you, too. I just… I was afraid of your reaction.''

''My reaction to what?'' Zuko asked, eyebrows raised.

''I was going to wait until after Sozin's comet to stop the Fire Lord. I'm… I'm not ready. I haven't mastered fire bending, and my other elements need work too…'' Aang admitted quietly.

''The whole point was to stop the Fire Lord before the comet-''

''To prevent the Fire Nation from winning the war. But once they won over Ba Sing Se, they already kind of won,'' Katara explained.

''But my father plans to use the power from the comet to wipe out the Earth Kingdom permanently, like he did the Air Nomads! We can't just stand by a let that happen!'' Zuko growled.

Aang's eyes widened. ''What?''

''You heard me!"' Zuko said angrily. ''I was in on one of his counsel meetings. I know what he plans to do.''

Zuko set his shoulders, but his anger simmered down and he said calmly, ''I know you feel like you aren't ready, Aang, but you don't have a choice. You want to wait to save the world, but if you wait, there wont be a world left to save.''

''Why didn't you tell me sooner?'' Aang asked, frustrated.

''You chose to leave me out of your decision to wait. As far as I knew, we were still going to fight him before the comet. I didn't think telling you was necessary.''

''What are we going to do?'' Katara asked. ''We can't just let all those innocent people die.''

''But if I die…'' Aang said. ''If I fail…''

''You have to try,'' Ty Lee insisted.

''We… we can all fight the Fire Lord together!'' Toph suggested.

''You don't have to do it alone,'' Katara said, placing her hand on Aang shoulder.

''If we stick together, he can't defeat us,'' Sokka said confidently, bringing a lighter mood to the conversation.

Aang smiled in relief. ''Yeah, you're right.''

Katara went in and hugged him, and Sokka and Suki and Toph joined them in a group hug. Ty Lee bounced over to join them, and only Zuko and I stood off alone.

''Come on. You are both part of the group,'' Aang said.

''You have to participate if I do,'' Toph said darkly.

Zuko looked back at me and where I stood with my arms folded across my chest. He shrugged and offered me a gentle smile, before reaching out his hand for mine. With his hair tied back, his handsome face bare to my eyes, and that gorgeous gleam in his eyes as his met mine, I was not strong enough to resist him.

I took his hand, and he pulled me over with him to join the hug.

I met my limit when we were crushed by Appa, and returned to my room.

* * *

When I came out, dressed and refreshed, I found Zuko training with Aang again. I sat beside Katara on the stairs and watched, as Zuko explained to Aang how to redirect Ozai's lightning blast.

Sokka interrupted, and took us over to a makeshift battleground, where he had set up traps and obstacles for us to surpass in order to reach the final foe, a watermelon-headed scarecrow meant to be the Fire Lord. Toph would be putting the punch behind the Fire Lord and his army.

We listened to Sokka's attack strategy, and got into our positions. I would be fighting alongside Zuko and Katara.

Ty Lee stood beside Sokka and Suki to our left, with Aang at our right.

''Go!'' Sokka cried, and everyone moved into action at once.

When Suki and Sokka made it past the first set of rock guards that Toph erected, Katara, Zuko and I sprang into action. With water, fire, and knives all flying at the guards at once, they fell easily.

The whole objective was for all of us to distract the Fire Lord so that Aang could sneak up on him and deliver the final blow. But when Aang flew down, his glider closed and poised to strike, he froze.

And we all froze.

Zuko was first to break the silence that followed. ''What are you waiting for? Take him out!''

''I can't.''

''If you hesitate like this in real battle, you'd be dead right now!'' Sokka said angrily.

''It's him or you, Aang,'' Suki said.

Aang looked back at Zuko. ''How can you listen to them say these things? How can you encourage me? We're talking about killing your father…''

Zuko's eyes widened, but narrowed again almost instantly. ''This mark on my face reminds me that he's not my father, he's the Fire Lord. He's always been the Fire Lord, and nothing else.''

''It's not in my nature,'' Aang said, looking away from everyone and to the melon-headed fiend. ''Not to harm anyone, or at least… not to kill anyone. It's just not who I am.''

Sokka shook his head. ''There's no other way.'' He walked up to where Aang stood, and in one quick swipe of his sword, the melon crashed to the ground in pieces. I saw Aang wince, but he remained silent. Eventually, everyone faded back down to the house.

* * *

''None of you understand the position I'm in!'' Aang shouted, when the subject of what he must do was brought up again after dinner, when the moon was high in the sky and the fire was dying down.

''Aang-''

''There has to be another way! I refuse to end his life! I won't be someone I'm not!'' Aang said angrily, before walking off alone into the night.

''Aang!'' Katara cried, starting off after him, but Sokka stopped her with his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

It was the next morning that we realized Aang had disappeared. He left nothing behind besides his footprints in the sand on the beach as any indication that he had left.

Katara turned on Zuko. ''This is your fault!''

''My fault?'' Zuko said, eyes wide in surprise. He recovered quickly, and his eyes narrowed. ''How is this my fault?''

''Your father-''

''Don't you even dare pin this on me, just because of him-!"

''This isn't helping anything,'' Sokka interrupted.

''No, it's about time we got this over with,'' Zuko said angrily. ''Katara has made it very clear her feelings towards the Fire Nation. Why do you hate us?''

Katara turned her head away, refusing to speak. Sokka's face sobered completely, and he rubbed the back of his head. ''Uhm… when we were little, the Fire Nation came and… they took our mother away, right in front of Katara. And killed her.''

I watched Zuko's eyebrows raise slightly, and shock registered on his face. After a long silence, he said, ''What did the flag look like?''

''What flag…?'' Sokka asked.

''There were…'' Katara started.

* * *

Zuko and Katara left in search of the leader of the Southern Raiders. Leaving me, Sokka, Suki, and Toph to search for Aang. I was definitely not happy with him going alone with her. I was usually not the jealous type, though, I never really had any competition before. Zuko was the one to ever get jealous. But now that he and Katara were getting along… I did not like it.

It didn't help that they'd been so determined for their mission that they had left without sparing a few words in goodbye. Zuko had left without even a glance to me.

Strangely enough, I was paired with Suki. We split from Sokka and Toph, and started searching the island for the Avatar.

There was an awkward silence between us for most of the search.

''Thank you,'' Suki said suddenly, and I looked at her, confused.

''For saving us all on The Boiling Rock,'' she stated.

I felt my eyebrows narrow in irritation. Not at her, but at myself. ''You do remember who I am, don't you? Or… who I was?''

Suki nodded.

''I was Princess Azula's right-hand fighter. It was Ty Lee and I that took out you and the rest of the Kyoshi warriors. We impersonated you, used you to get into Ba Sing Se and overtake the Earth Kingdom…''

''I know,'' Suki replied. ''But like you said, that's who you were, not who you are. I see that you are not sorry, though.''

I shook my head and shrugged. ''I was bored, and Azula entertained me. And it was fun, to be completely honest. I have my regrets, but those all pertain to Zuko. Just because I switched sides, doesn't mean I regret anything before I joined the Avatar. It was who I was at the time, and I have no reason to regret it.''

Suki nodded. ''I understand.''

I chuckled slightly to myself, but it held no humor. ''Perhaps I should apologize for not being sorry.''

Suki shook her head, smiling. ''You're right, it's the past.''

We returned to silence for the rest of the search, but it was fruitless.

The next day, just moments after Zuko and Katara came back on Appa, both exhausted but seemingly satisfied with their mission, the Avatar returned.

* * *

Author's Note: OMG, long time since I updated. I know. I am horrible. But I hope you enjoyed! Not a lot happening in this chapter, but more Zuko/Katara/Mai drama will be in the next chapter, probably. I need to progress the plot enough to get to the good stuff, but I didn't want to include too much of the original story since you guys have already seen it, so I'm sorry if it's a bit vague or choppy. PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Summary: This story takes place just after the incident on The Boiling Rock. When Mai and Ty Lee escape from prison, will they be accepted with open arms by the Avatar as allies to end the war? Or will they be rejected for their past crimes?

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or anything pertaining to Avatar besides the plot to this story.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

_This is not your place_

_No, this is not your playground_

_It's my heart_

_~Coheed and Cambria_

* * *

_The Lovers_

_ZUKO_

There was something different about Aang when he returned. He did not speak of where he had been, or what had happened to him while he was gone. Where before he had been immature and erratic, he now seemed calm and serene.

When Sokka confronted him about what to do next, Aang just told everyone to gather their things for travel.

When I'd finished packing, I went to knock on Mai's door to see how far along she was with her own. Upon her acknowledgment, I entered.

''How was your trip?'' she asked. A sense of weariness suddenly overcame me, as I caught the edge to her tone.

''I think some of Katara's hatred has been resolved. She seems… more at peace with everything now,'' I answered.

''You two seemed very comfortable with each other now. Was that what you hoped to accomplish?'' she asked. She kept her back to me as she put the sparse items she had into a maroon satchel.

''It will be much easier for her to trust us. So yes, I suppose that's part of what I wanted to accomplish,'' I said carefully. I felt my eyebrows furrow slightly in confusion, unsure of the direction her questions were going.

''To trust _you_,'' Mai sneered.

I sighed, my irritation getting the better of me. ''What are you getting at?''

She spun around to face me, her eyes narrowed angrily. ''You go running off with her- for her- on this mysterious adventure, and return looking as if you are the closest of friends.''

''Why is that a bad thing?'' I asked heatedly.

Mai's anger seemed to fall, and her face shown a bit of sadness before she hid behind her blank, emotionless mask. ''Because when you two came back, you looked at each other like there was something else there. Something more than just friendship.''

''I…'' I felt my face register my surprise, and at first I didn't know what to say.

There had been a time when I'd had fleeting feelings for Katara. Or at least, I think I had. More deep than the feelings I'd had for the girl I'd gone on the date with, but very much less so than the feelings I had- and have- for Mai.

It made me angry that Mai would attack me for something I could not control.

''You can't say you've never had any feelings for someone other than me!'' I countered.

Mai just stared at me, her lips pressed tightly together.

''The guy at the beach party…''

She just rolled her eyes. Her tough exterior crumbled slightly, and she turned away from me again, crossing her arms across her chest. ''It's always been you, Zuko. My affections have never wavered. It's been that way since we were children.''

''Mai…'' I said quietly.

I reached for her, but she pulled away from me. I moved for her again, faster, and turned her around to face me. I saw tears in her eyes, and I felt my heart sink in my chest.

''You rushed off with her, without even a glance in my direction,'' Mai stated, her eyes focused away from me. ''I don't know what I expected. That even though you left me, you still wanted to be with me? I mean, what was I thinking? That you would just wait for me, when you were sure we would probably never be together again? But I thought- I thought after what happened on the Boiling Rock, that you would understand, that you would wait. That even if I hadn't come to join the Avatar with you, that you would return for me and we would be reunited in the end. I don't know why it never occurred to me that you could move on, find someone else…''

The more she rambled, the more frustrated I became. I shook her, and it startled her into silence. ''Mai-'' I started angrily, my frustration finally boiling over.

The door opened behind me, and my hands fell from Mai immediately. Katara stood in the doorway, her face showing openly her surprise. ''Oh, I was coming to tell Mai that we were leaving. I didn't mean to interrupt-''

''It's fine,'' Mai said, ''We were done.'' She moved past me, and I let her go. We were both worked up, and I knew it wouldn't be settled now. When we both calmed down, we would talk again.

As she moved past me, I said in a whisper, ''We will finish this conversation later.''

* * *

We were headed towards Ba Sing Se, where the Fire Lord would attack during the comet. The trip there would take a day, and we'd have at least another to get a solid plan together.

Mai stayed by Ty Lee's side for most of the trip, occasionally speaking with Suki and Toph as well. I found myself watching her often, and I was sore over the fact that she never stole even one glance in my direction.

I was also concerned that she still seemed to be rather weak from her injuries. Still, she refused anyone's help that was offered.

When we finally stopped just outside of the city walls and made camp, I sought out Mai. I was happy to find she was alone in her tent, though my happiness was short-lived, replaced with a mood that was much more somber.

I entered without consent, not wanting to go through the trouble of her denying me entry. She was seated with her back to me. As if she'd been expecting me, a pillow was placed a safe distance away for me to rest on.

I sat down, facing the back of her head, wishing she would turn around to face me. ''I admit that I had brief feelings for Katara once. It was before I returned to the Fire Nation. We… shared a moment, when we were both held prisoner in a cave in the Earth Kingdom.''

She was silent, and I took it as encouragement to continue. ''But when I had the chance to do the right thing, I turned against her and helped defeat the Avatar. Anything that ever could have been, was destroyed then.''

''So, you settled for me because you would never be able to have her?'' Mai concluded.

I sighed, frustrated. ''I barely had any feelings for her. I wasn't heartbroken when things turned out the way they did. I felt bad, but for different reasons. There was never anything major there, Mai. I won't lie and say there was nothing, but I am honestly telling you that what was there wasn't much.''

''And now?''

''And now, my relationship with Katara has reached it's limit. And I'm happy with it. We are at peace with each other, and are friends. That's all.'' I crossed the space between us, and slid my arms around her shoulders from behind. I felt her body tense, and her stubbornness kept her from relaxing in my embrace.

''From the time I first looked in your eyes, Mai, when I first came back to the Fire Nation after my banishment, I was yours.'' I tightened my hold on her, and pressed my face to her silky black hair. ''Even before that, perhaps, I have always been yours. It just took me longer than you to figure that out.''

She sighed, and remained silent for the longest time. When she finally spoke, my arms fell from around her. ''I feel like you say these things to placate me. Like I'm a small child, that needs to be lied to and reassured.''

I took her hand and turned her around. She kept her eyes averted from me. ''I told you already how I feel about you, and I know you feel the same.'' I took her chin in my hand and raised her face, until she was forced to meet her eyes with mine. ''But perhaps it's time I explain why.''

''I know I keep leaving you, and I know it kills you because it kills me, too. I left you in the Fire Nation, and I left you in that cell on the Boiling Rock, and I left you standing there to face Azula's wrath on your own after you saved us. And even if you hadn't come to join the Avatar, Mai, I know that fate would end us together again.''

''I may have had fleeting feelings for other girls along the way, but that was before I met you. There is _no one_, that can compare to you in my eyes.''

I put my hands on either side of her face and pulled her closer. Her eyes were wide, and her lips were open ever so slightly.

''I will never leave you again. Once this war is over, I will be beside you for the rest of my life.''

''But-''

I refused to let her interrupt me until I was finished. ''No one looks at me the way you do. Everyone sees me as this scarred, disgraced prince. But you've never looked at me like that!''

''When you look at me, it makes my heart race. I don't feel disfigured, or ugly. You make me feel like I can put this all behind me. That I will be able to live one day without being haunted by this scar.''

''And I will be honored,'' I said, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. ''If I have you- the beautiful, intelligent, stubborn, aggravating woman that you are- by my side on that day.''

She didn't say anything, and she didn't move for the longest time. After a while, she pulled free of my hands, and my heart sunk it's deepest in my chest. But she leaned forward and put her arms around my around, pressing her face against my neck. She sat down in my lap, and remained silent.

I hooked one arm around her waist, holding her there, and I laced the fingers of my free hand in her hair. I sighed against her hair, and closed my eyes.

''I love you,'' she said softly. I felt my heart jumpstart.

''I love you too.''

I felt her smile against my neck. ''I know.''

I pulled her back, away from me, so that we were face to face. She was still smiling at me, and her eyes were alight.

''You know?''

When she nodded, I felt a wide grin that I couldn't hold back spread across my face, just moments before I closed the distance between our faces and pressed my lips to hers feverishly.

We seemed to stay like that for hours, until we were jolted out of our love-induced stupor by a crash just outside the tent. We exchanged concerned expressions, before we both got up and rushed to see what had caused the commotion.

* * *

Author's Note: Ah… So fluffy. I hope you enjoyed it! It was fun writing. I've been busy, between making my Mai costume and working and being sick, I've had little time to write But I found a good splice of time, and managed this. I'm pretty happy with it. I hope you are happy with it also!

Who is the source of the commotion outside? Dun dun dun. Just kidding, everyone who has seen the series knows. I can't even make a real cliffhanger out of this chapter. Lol. But there was a severe lack of Mai/Zuko in the last chapter, so I tried to make up for it.

Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!

P.S. OMG, do any of my readers listen to Coheed and Cambria? I saw them in concert Friday night. They were SO AMAZING! I lost my hearing for a few hours, but it was totally worth it! I've never seen anyone as good!


End file.
